The New Ninja
by LyraTheLastTimeLady
Summary: There was a girl who wondered what it's like to be a master of Spinjitzu. On her 12th birthday she wanted the fire temple Lego set so badly... but what else will she get? *Warning! This is my first fanfic!* Disclaimer: I will say it now! I do not own any of the Ninjago characters.! I only own the ocs, well one of 'em
1. Prologue

**The** **New** **Ninja**

Prologue

There once was a girl who loved ninja. She loved studying, reading, researching them, etc. But who was she? That girl's name was Chani. She had hair with multiple shades, her eyes in bright enough light looked green with a gold rim around the pupils, and she was tall for her age, and her favorite color was gray. Her favorite ninjas of all were The Masters of Spinjitzu. She loved everything about Ninjago. She wanted to know what it's like to be a master of spinjitzu but couldn't decide which ninja was her favorite of The Masters of Spinjitzu. She loved them all. On her 12th birthday she wanted the Fire Temple lego set. Ever since she first saw it she wanted it... Badly.


	2. Surprise!

**The New Ninja**

**It** **was** **Chani's** **12th birthday** **and** **she** **woke** **up** **to** **the** **dreaded** **noise** **on** **her** **alarm** **clock. Her** **favorite** **gray radio** **was still** **playing** **her** **favorite** **rock** **station. Chani** **had** **forgotten** **it** **was** **her** **birthday... Her 12th birthday** **to** **be** **exact. Then** **it** **finally** **hit her** **that** **it** **was** **her** **birthday. She** **was** **a** **total** **klutz** **so** **when** **she** **stepped** **on** **one** **of** **her** **yarn** **slippers** **on the** **hardwood** **floors** **that** **were** **slippery, she** **fell** **flat** **on** **her** **face. Instead** **of** **crying** **Chani** **burst** **out** **laughing. Then** **she** **put on** **her** **favorite** **gray** **dress** **and** **her** **favorite** **gray slip-on** **flats. She** **was** **ready** **for** **her** **party.**

**It** **was** **about** **noon** **when** **everyone** **got** **there and** **the** **party** **started. The** **games** **everyone** **played** **were** **pin** **the** **mask** **on** **the** **ninja, musical** **chairs, and bob** **for** **an** **apple. Everyone** **had** **a** **blast. Then** **Chani** **shouted** **" time** **for** **the** **cake!" Everyone** **rushed** **to** **the** **table. The** **cake** **was** **a** **Ninjago** **cake** **that** **was** **chocolate** **and** **vanilla** **swirl** **flavored. The** **12 candles** **on** **the** **cake** **were** **lit** **and** **everyone** **sang** **happy** **birthday. Then Chani silently made a wish and blew out the candles. All of them were blow out on the first try. Then when** **everyone** **finished** **their cake** **the** **presents** **were** **handed** **out. When** **Chani** **opened** **her** **first** **present** **there** **was** **a** **blinding** **light** **and** **Chani** **blacked** **out. Little** **did** **she** **know** **her** **wish** **came true. What** **was** **her** **wish? She** **wished** **that** **she** **would become one of** **The Masters** **of** **Spinjitzu.**

**Chani's** **P.O.V; **

**When** **I** **woke** **up** **I** **was** **on** **a** **ship** **that** **was** **flying. I** **was** **so** **scared I** **screamed and** **five** **young** **men** **burst through** **the** **door and** **when** **I** **saw** **them** **I** **nearly** **fainted. Standing** **in** **front** **of** **me** **were** **Kai, Jay, Cole, Lloyd, and** **Zane. My** **jaw** **dropped** **so** **quickly** **it** **popped** **and** **my** **eyes** **were** **open** **wide. Then** **I** **started** **stuttering** **embarrassingly. When** **I** **stopped** **stuttering** **I** **stood** **up** **shook my** **head, rubbed** **my** **eyes, and** **blinked** **my** **eyes** **a** **few** **times** **in** **disbelief. Kai** **walked** **up** **to** **me** **and** **said "You** **are** **not** **imagining** **things, we** **are** **for real." When** **Jay** **gave** **me** **a** **slap** **on** **the** **back** **I** **came** **out** **of** **shock and** **I said** **"you** **guys don't need** **to** **tell me** **your** **names, I** **already** **know** **them." Then Cole said"well** **that's good** **but** **we** **don't** **know your name." "I'm** **sorry, my** **name** **is** **Chani. I'm** **a** **huge** **fan** **of** **you five and** **I** **come** **from a** **different world." I** **said shyly.**

**After** **a while of** **getting** **know each other** **we went** **up** **on** **deck. Sensei** **Wu was** **standing** **on the deck** **and** **he said " I was** **expecting** **you." Then** **Kai** **said** **" So** **who** **is** **the** **gray** **ninja** **Sensei?" Then** **Sensei** **Wu** **pointed** **at** **me** **and** **I** **stood there shocked. The** **guys** **jaws** **dropped** **instantly. Then** **I** **bowed** **respectively to** **Sensei** **Wu and** **said** **"Thank you** **for telling me and** **everyone** **else** **who the** **gray** **ninja** **is and** **I** **will** **be** **the gray** **ninja** **proudly."**


	3. Reunited

Chapter 3

~Chani's P.O.V.~

Then when I looked in my room I saw my long lost friend Nikita. I sore when we both almost screamed at the top of our lungs when we saw each other. Then I shot her with a death grip hug. When we were in elementary school we were the best of friends. We spent all day together. But then in fifth grade I moved away to a city far away and we lost touch. We death gripped each other when we hugged. I could of swore we were almost choking each other we missed each other so much." Well if it isn't my good old friend Nikita!".

Then we had the most mischievous grins on our faces and we said in unison " I missed you so much" when we hugged again. "Hey Kita, I fell a tree in pain." I whispered in her ear. She muttered "Me too!". "Can it be? We have the same element?" I said in utter shock. HEY! SORRY TO INTERRUPT THE REUNION BUT DINNER IS READY GIRLS!" Cole shouted " AND IT'S MY NIGHT TO COOK." Cole added. Me and Kita nearly puked when we smelt it. Cole made his 'famous' chili. We yelled in unison "WE ARE NOT HUNGRY BUT THANKS FOR THE OFFER!" Then we giggled at the fact we said that in precise unison.

We were so excited we didn't notice that Zane and Lloyd standing in the doorway. Then Zane said "Hey girlys, how are you two?" Nikita and I screamed bloody murder from fright when we herd Zane. When we stopped screaming bloody murder we saw Lloyd and Zane standing in the doorway and we turned redder than blood with blush of embarrassment. I could feel my cheeks burning ferociously. Then Nikita and I each grabbed a pillow and hid our faces. We were extremely embarrassed. I felt a flower scream with pain as if it was dieing and I started crying as I felt it screaming in agony. Nikita and I hugged each other while we were crying because the flower died.


	4. GHOSTS!

Chapter 4

When diner was over Sensei Wu took the girls to a private spot in the bounty and said "I have to tell you two something, and it is... You two are long lost sisters. No one ever got the chance to tell you because when you two were old enough to understand Chani had moved and you two lost touch as we know."

~Chani's POV ~

We both gasped when Sensei Wu finished. We were shocked. Then we came out of shock and said in unison while bowing respectfully " Thank you Sensei for telling us that we are sisters." The Sensei said " You're both welcome and you both transform into ghosts anytime you wish." Then Nikita and I got the most mischievous grins on our faces and Sensei said as if reading our minds said" And you may scare the boys as much as you wish." And Sensei Wu even had a mischievous grin on his face. Then us three burst into hysterical laughter.

**That** **Night (late)**

The boys were getting ready for bed and Nikita and I knew that they didn't know that we could turn into ghosts and at this time they would be wouldn't expect to get scared by two ghastly ghost girls. Then we came up with a plan to scare them. When we were done plotting and scheming we turned ourselves into ghosts and got ready to scare the crap out of the boys

**Ten** **Minutes** **later**

~No POV ~

Kai,Jay, Cole, Zane, and Lloyd were brushing their teeth when two ghost girls appeared in the mirror. The boys just looked at each other and shrugged thinking it was just a prank. Then Lloyd and Zane felt an unseen apparition brush their right cheeks. Then Zane said " I sense two ghosts in here with us and I believe they are Chani and Nikita. Kai said " That's impossible. Those two aren't dead." Then Cole piped up and said" I think I heard Sensei tell them that thy came turn into ghosts.". Then out of no where Sensei walked up and said "Cole, you are correct. The girls can turn into ghosts and to tell you all now Chani and Nikita are sisters. Then suddenly Nikita appeared as a ghost and picked up one of Lloyd's green slippers and threw it at Lloyd's head and it didn't miss his yelled " OUCH! THAT HURT!" While rubbing his head. Then when he and Zane turned around they almost fainted when they saw two ghastly ghost girls standing right in front of them. The one that looked like Chani said" Guess who is who my dearest nindroid friend. Zane said to Nikita "you are Nikita I'm guessing." Chani replied " correct and obviously I'm Chani".


	5. WRITER'S BLOCK ALERT!

Author's note

EVERYONE! I need inspiration! Pwease give me ideas

WRITERS BLOCK ALERT!

( note when that happens I'm out of ideas!)


	6. Imagination is key to all

Hi everyone! sorry i havent updated! well here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer; i don't own ninjago ( but i wish i did ;) ) LEGO does!

Chapter 5; Imagination is a key to all

~Chani's POV~

Nikita and I are havein' a ton of fun screwing with the boys because the boys can't figure out who we are. I decided that I will show myself. I wore a black as night cloak that reached to the bottom of my ankles, a old, slightly tattered, one long sleeved black and blood red dress, golden sandals, and my hair was in a long, midnight black braid. I could of swore Zane nearly glitched and fainted when he saw me materialize out of thin air.

**One hour later**

We had a blast screwing around with each other. We ended up playfully wrestling with easy other. We were watching Doctor Who when I had a vision that a girl named Fantasia needed us and her element was imagination. She seemed to be begging everywhere to find a place to stay. That's when I jumped off the couch, grabbed my vest, and ran out to find this girl who we needed and was in high need of my aid. I ran as fast as I could go which was extremely fast and in a matter of minutes I found Fantasia. I walked up to her and said "I know you need a home to stay and I will give you a permanent home with six boys, my sister, an old Sensei, and I. You will become a ninja and master of Spinjitzu. Do you accept my offer for a home?" Fantasia said " I would love to. Thank you!" And then she bowed deeply for me. I replied "You will need to remember that you will help save Ninjago when its in any danger!" She nodded as she made sure she'd remember what I said. "Follow me to your new home and you will get to meet your new housemates and I'll help you set up your room, and just to warn you that I can turn into every kind of ghost that exists and same with my sister. Oh,and by the way my name is Chani." I said " Mine is Fantasia!"She replied "Nice to meet you Fantasia!" I said as we approached the bounty.

Cliff hanger! please R&R and i'll give you a chocolate Dalek! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!


End file.
